Go To America
by Raphaella
Summary: A little rating for a little swearing. Just a short fic on why Venus was actually sent to America to the turtles.


I decided to throw this on ff.net becoz I haven't updated/posted anything in a while. I have so many stories I'm working on that need thinking and searching on, but will be posted later. So, anyway, this is something stupid I wrote when I was watching TNM.

~

   _Chung I sits quietly in meditation, concentrating on widening his mind to the planes of dream walkers. He breathes deeply, assuring his connection to the pleasant retreat. He thinks hard, for he has something in mind that he must do, something that would change his life forever, were he to do it right. Chung I took an audible, deeper breath and awoke from meditation. He _had_ to do it . . ._

()()()()

   Days later.

   Chung I was now sat in front of the mirror, the mirror that was causing great worry. It's smooth silver surface occasionally rippled with disturbed waves and an eerie sound to complete. The Chinese master had been sat on his ass for days, staring into the glass while his daughter fussed about his health and generally annoyed him. He continued to stare at the glass, refusing any offers of tea, no matter how tempting they were, no matter how dry his throat was.

   Right now, Chung I groan inwardly. Master Splinter and his fleas had just been captured by the Dragon Lord, and he – they – were now being held in the realm of dreams.

   The hollow laughter of the cruel, but oh-so-smarter-than-Splinter Dragon Lord rang through Chung I's room, and caused great disturbing waves to ripple the mirrors surfaces again.

   "Dragons!" Chung I said mightily, cross-legged still. _Damn my ass is killing me_. "I am Chung I, master of the internal arts. I demand you – release the Ninja master." He rose two fingers and gestured rudely at the mirror, before realizing he was doing the gesture wrongly and quickly putting his hand down. "Respond . . . I command it!"

   Before him, the mirror rippled madly and a shape formed within the mirror, and rose from the silvery depths to form the colorless face of the Dragon Lord.

   "Your services are no longer required, magician," spoke the deep voice of the Dragon. "Soon, we will use the dreams of man, to gain entry into the world of man."

   Chung I seemed to shake with anger before he yelled, "No!"

   The Dragon Lord's head smirked. "Oh yess-" and the evil being sucked in a breathe, before letting it out in a spray of magical fire over the Chinese master. Chung I fell back with a face of pain and his daughter, who was sat behind him, jumped to her feet in concern.

   The Dragon Lord watched as Chung I looked back at the mirror and said, "There will be another."

   "Ah yes, send your pretty little daughter," the Dragon said smirking, and disappeared back into the depths of the mirror.

   Chung I's daughter bent over her master, as he lay there, breathing heavily and painfully.

   "There . . . isn't much time," he said through a very weak voice. He placed a hand on her arm. "You must . . . go to New York . . . to Splinter's home . . . you are his only h-ho-ugghh . . ." He could not even finish his last word. Chung I's body went limp, and his breathing stopped.

   His daughter stared, and then sat back. "Yes Chung I, I will do what you say . . ." She removed her hood revealing a teenager, female turtle with a light blue bandanna and sorrow in her brown, tearful eyes. " . . . I will go to America."

   With that she stood, and ran from the room, crying.

   A few more seconds passed before Chung I suddenly moved and looked towards the door. He sat up.

   "YES! Hahah, I got rid of da stupid bitch! Free at last!" He got to his feet and started boogying around the room. "I knew my plan would work!" He looked towards the mirror. "I owe you, D."

   An echoy, bodiless voice of Dragon Lord replied, "Not at all."

   Suddenly the cape-wearing female turtle walked back into the room having forgotten something, and stopped dead when she saw her master.

   Chung I thought quickly. He adopted a dead expression and fixed his eyes on his daughter.

   "I am in spirit form now, my daughter," Chung I said in an equally dead voice, totally unconvincing. "I came back to tell you . . . beware the fleas . . . the fleas, Splinter's fleas, fleas . . . FLEAS!"

   Venus, who had stood there staring, jumped back and screamed. Then she turned and shot out the room muttering, "America, must get to America –"

   Chung I stared, and turned to the mirror again. "That was a close one."

~

Short and stupid. I wasn't planning on posting it. I don't hate Venus, it's just funny to pick on her sometimes … and I just don't KNOW what happened to my sense of humor. Turtle Power all.


End file.
